Metal Mario vs Silver Sonic
Who Will Win? Metal Mario Silver Sonic Draw Who are you rooting for? Metal Mario Silver Sonic Can't Choose Prefer? Mario Sonic Same Description Mario vs Sonic! Will Metal Mario's brute force be enough to win or will Silver Sonic's speed be too much for Metal Mario. Interlude Gogeta: When there comes a popular here in fiction, there is no shortage of a bulky, metallic version of them. Zinogre: And Mario and Sonic are no exclusions. Gogeta: Metal Mario, the non power up. Zinogre: And Silver Sonic, the bulky Sonic. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Metal Mario Gogeta: Mario, he has many power ups like the wing cap and the fire flower. Zinogre: But most of those is just that, a power up. Gogeta: But one power up has the guts and got the glory of becomming a full fledged character. Zinogre: This power up's name is Metal Mario. Gogeta: It is worth it to note we are not using the Metal Cap power up from Super Mario 64, we are using Metal Mario from the party/fighting/racing games. Zinogre: Also another fair thing to note is that Mario and Metal Mario are two different characters and don't have the same physical features. Gogeta: With that out of the way lets finally discuss what he can do. Zinogre: WIth pleasure, Metal Mario is hard one to say exactly where his powers are in the Mario Universe but there is enough info to say where he is at. Gogeta: In Mario Golf 64 his drive is higher than his fleshy counterpart Mario, meaning he is actually a little stronger than the original Mario. Zinogre: In Smash Bros 64 Metal Mario is shown to be very bulky and heavy and hard to knock back. Gogeta: To the point if you hit him, he does not even flinch at all and just go along in the fight like nothing happened. Zinogre: He is so heavy that you can hear and feel his footsteps. Gogeta: Metal has the ability to conjur up fireballs from his hands, even if he is made of metal. Zinogre: Yes, thats the thing, he is made completely of metal, meaning his durability is through the roof, it takes a lot of physical abuse to actually put this man down. Gogeta: Hell, even made of metal he is not dumb, far from it, he has been shown to be able to drive go-karts, play golf, and even know Mario's base moveset. Zinogre: Like his punches, kicks, and even the spin attack that can send him upwards. Gogeta: Okay so know we know Metal Mario is kind of a badass, but he does have his limits, His durability can only go so far and he is not invincible. Zinogre: Also have you seen the words we have been using, heavy and bulky, Metal Mario is not that fastest, while he is not the slowest, he is not that fast. Gogeta: Also he lacks a variety in his moveset, only knowing basic physical attacks and a little fire. Zinogre: Even so, there is something about Metal Mario that makes him more badass to his fleshy counterpart. (Metal Mario is shown flying down hittng his head on his map) Silver Sonic Gogeta: The world of Sonic, a peaceful place until a scientist by the name of Eggman decided to be a dick. Zinogre: Turn all woodland critters to robots. Gogeta: He had decent success in making the crtters into robots but then a little blue hedgehog named Sonic decided to fight Eggman. Zinogre: Now Eggman's plans were being foiled by Sonic so there was only 1 decision left, make a metallic clone of Sonic. Gogeta: So he made Metal Sonic, hios most fearsome creation ever. Zinogre: But before that he made Mecha Sonic, but even before that he made Silver Sonic, his first attempt at making Sonic. Gogeta: Despite its bulky appearence, Silver Sonic, or Bionic Sonic if you want is actually pretty fast. Zinogre: He is able to keep up with Sonic, meaning theortically he can move at the speed of light. Gogeta: He also has rocket powered flight giving him great mobility. Zinogre: Silver Sonic also has spines on his back that is basically a very flashy chainsaw. Gogeta: Couple that with a clone of Sonic's spin dash and you have a recipe for disastor. Zinogre: Being made of metal, you can expect him to have some great durability. Gogeta: Of course he does, he can easily take hits from base form Sonic, but Sonic did take him out with enough force to him. Zinogre: He is able to give Sonic a run for his money but in the end Sonic was victorious against him. Gogeta: He may be fast but smart he is not, he is only programmed to kill Sonic but even that fails when he has the most predictable attack pattern ever. Zinogre: Also he is not experienced at all. Gogeta: You know what they say, never screw with the original. (Silver Sonic is shown flying down to fight Sonic) Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatents are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Zinogre and Gogeta: It's time for a Death Battle!!!! Battle (The battle will be taken place in Green Hill Zone) Eggman: ORBOT! Orbot: Yes sir? Eggman: Status report on Metal? Orbot: Ummmm... not good. Eggman: Well Cubot, status report on Mecha! Cubot: Not good. Eggman: That blasted hedgehog always defeating me! I hate him! Orbot: Please sir don't overwork yourself. We stil have Silver Sonic. Eggman: That failed experiment? AHAHAHAHA!!! Orbot: It is all we have sir. Cubot: Uh oh. Eggman: What!? Cubot: A squandron of badniks have been destroyed. Eggman: That hedgehog again. Orbot: Bring it on the screen Cubot. (The screen shows a silouette around the remains of badniks) Eggman: That is not Sonic, it is that plumber... Mario isn't it. (The silouette clears and shows Metal Mario) Eggman: No it is not that puppet. This one is strong and could be a problem. Cubot: This could be a good chance for Silver Sonic to do some good. Eggman: Sigh, whatever send in Silver Sonic. (Eggman sends in Silver Sonic. The screen shows Metal Mario just finished the loop and Silver Sonic appears behind him so he runs back in the loop to fight Silver Sonic) Silver Sonic: My mission is to kill shiny plumber, chance of victory, 99% (Metal rushed at Silver and tried to punch him, Silver dodged and kicks Metal, not phasing him, Metal then grabs Silver spinning him them throwing him against the loop) Silver: Enemy damage, null. (Silver spin dashes at Metal hitting him, Silver then unleashes a combo of shots, Silver ends by spin dashing Metal to the ground and grinds him) Silver: Enemy damage, null? (Metal grabs Silver but Silver flies up with Metal still holding on, Metal then gets a better grip of Silver turning off his rockets and butt stomping him to the ground, then the screen pans to Mario and Sonic watching on) Sonic: Now this is what I call a fight. (Mario nods) Silver: Scanning for opening..... (Metal Mario starts running at Silver) Silver: Opening found! (Silver flies at Metal smashing into him and then grabs him and throws him into a mountain) Silver: Target terminated. (As Silver was about to leave Metal jumps out of the mountain looking at Silver angrily, Metal runs at Silver and does a slide kick but Silver flies up and looks at Metal. Metal jumps up and tries to punch Silver but Silver dodges and kicks Metal in his non existant stomach as the screen goes to Eggman) Eggman: Oh, maybe this tincan can do more than be a little distraction for Sonic. Orbot: Oh goody, he does not need to be shut down. (The screen goes back to Silver and Metal with Metal trying to hit Silver but Silver is easily dodging) Silver: Base power, 85% Enemy Damage, minimal. (Silver flies at Metal an the hopes that Metal will attack, Metal just stands there and takes it, so Silver is grinding against Metal. Metal grabs Silver and punches him with all of his might. While Silver is confused Metal runs at Silver jumping on his head and kicks him away) Eggman: WHAT!? (Metal runs at Silver wanting to do it again but Silver rolls up into a ball and Metal's foot hits the razor blade. Silver flies at Metal headbutting him and tries to punch him. Metal dodges and spin attacks Silver then kicks him down, then buttstomps him when he is on the ground) Silver: Base power, 65% (Silver spin dashes at Metal but Metal jumps above it. Silver flies at Metal at full speed bashing into him and then throws Metal against the ground. Silver smashes into Metal at full speed on the ground. Silver then spin dashes into Metal but Metal pulls out his golf club and defends with it) Eggman: A golf club? What does he think he can do with that. (Metal hits Silver in the head with the club forcing him into the ball. Metal then gets ready his shot and gets a perfect strength and accuracy and hits Silver) Announcer: Nice Shot! (Silver falls into a small hole) Announcer: Hole in one. (Metal mario spins and does the peace sign) Eggman: What just happened!? (Silver flies out of the hole and charges straight toward Metal. Silver kicks Metal into a wall and drags him up it. When they reach the top of the wall Silver kicks Metal into a hill destroying the hill) Silver: Enemy still alive. Base Power, 50% (Metal jumps out and tries to punch Silver but Silver dodges every punch and Silver rolls up into a ball and grinds up against Metal smashing him away. The screen goes back to Eggman) Eggman: Orbot! Status roport on Metal and Mecha Sonic quickly! Orbot: Ummm sir well if this is correct they are in good condition. Well Mecha at the very least, shall we send him to help Silver. Eggman: Won't be neccesary, I need Mecha to fight Sonic. Orbot: Fair enough. (The screen goes back to Silver and Metal still fighting. Metal hits Silver with a combo and ends the combo with a fireball) Silver: Base Power 35% Chance of victory, diminishing. (Metal runs at Silver kicking him and jumping and smashes him to the ground with his golf club. Metal then runs after Silver and grabs him and throws him against a wall. Silver flies at Metal rolling into him and punches him to the ground) Cubot: Wow, Silver is trying his hardest! (Silver flies at Metal kicking him against the debris of the badniks and Silver walks slowly towards Metal) Silver: Base Power 20% Chance of victory, imminent. (Silver grabs Metal by his non existant throat) Silver: Mission..... Complete. (As Silver was going with the final punch, Metal Mario grabs the punch and kicks Silver away) Silver: What? (Metal runs at Silver with punches and kicks and spin kicks Silver into the air) Silver: Mission.... Failure. (Metal smashes Silver's head to pieces with his golf club and then but stomps the rest of the pieces to even more pieces giving Metal the victory) Eggman: That's what I get for relying on a tincan. Orbot: Oh no..... Cubot: Well this sucks. Sonic: That is one badnik I do not have to worry about. (Mario cheers) Analysis Gogeta: It does not look like Silver Sonic will be repaired anytime soon. Zinogre: He will not be so why does Metal Mario clearly take the fight? Gogeta: While its true Silver Sonic dominates the speed category, like actually destroy Metal Mario in speed being debatable faster than light but sorry, Metal Mario just took every other advantages quite easily. Zinogre: His strength being above Mario and remember, Mario at this point can punt away a castle that was 48,314,641 tons, and since Metal is above that, there is no doubt that he is stronger than Silver Sonic who is inferior in all ways to original Sonic. Gogeta: In terms of Durability again, Metal Mario can take hits from Nintendo's biggest powerhouses such as Kirby thanks to scaing from Super Smash Bros and even without it we have to assume that he is more durable than Mario because of the strength distance while Silver Sonic can only take a few hits from Sonic. Zinogre: Metal Mario can also be a better strategist judging how he has the same moveset as Mario and can copy Mario's moves with pitch perfect accuracy while Silver's only plan is to follow his programming. Gogeta: The biggest reason on why Metal won is as simple as this, Metal Mario is a single mind that can do things on his own while Silver Sonic is a computer that just does his mission and nothing else. Zinogre: He strictly follows his coding and cannot think on his own, that would not be bad except for he is almost physically outclassed. So that would mean that Metal Mario can think far more creatively than Silver Sonic because since Silver Sonic follows his coding, he does not have the capability to think creatively. Gogeta: And when your moveset is just you spinning or ramming into your opponent, that would give Metal Mario the upperhand because he bases his attacks on physical and Silver would just give him an opening. Zinogre: When Silver Sonic goes into melee range, that is the danger zone because Metal Mario can just confuse Silver Sonic by changing up his strategy just a little bit. Gogeta: This is nowhere near a stomp, Metal Mario would have to try to hit Silver and since Silver is far faster, it would take a while but unfortunately for Silver Sonic, Metal Mario's durability meant he could take anything Silver could dish out and give just as much back. Zinogre: Only if Silver had a Super Form or Metal's scanning ability. Gogeta: The winner is Metal Mario. Advantages & Disadvantages Silver Sonic: +Massively Faster -Far Weaker -Far Less Durable -Less Skilled -Could not think on its own Metal Mario: +Far Stronger +Far More Durable +More Skilled +Could Actively think on his own. -FAR Slower Category:Gogeta46power Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016